Lincoln Loud's Thriller (Re-upload)
by Jay Brown106
Summary: This is a remake of my previous fanfic "Lincoln Loud's Thriller" with some word fixes and grammar. After Ronnie Anne has a nightmare, Lincoln, who has came with Lori to visit the Casagrandes for the weekend, only to visit Ronnie Anne, Bobby, and Maria, decides to take her for a walk with Lori and Bobby, only for things to be scary by the minute. But is all of this even real?.


**Lincoln Loud's Thriller **

**Author's Note: I don't own the Loud House**

**Prologue**

Lincoln and Lori Loud were riding to Great Lakes City to stay with the Casagrandes, in which they hadn't seen for a long time for the weekend. "I am literally excited to see The Casagrandes!" Lori joyfully exclaimed. "Yeah, I am too, I have a lot of catching up to do with Ronnie Anne, and hopefully, it won't be as bad as it was last time **(Author's Note: reference to "City Slickers")**"Lincoln said. "I can't wait to see my precious Bobby-Boo Boo Bear!" Lori exclaimed joyfully. After a long 3-hour drive, they finally made it to the _Casagrande _apartment complex.

Lincoln and Lori got out of the Vanzilla, walked up to the front door of the apartment complex. Lori knocked on the door, and the door opened, revealing behind it to be Bobby Santiago. "Bobby Boo-Boo Bear!" Lori exclaimed joyfully. "Babe!" Bobby exclaimed. They hugged each other tightly. "Sup Lincoln" Bobby said. "Hey Bro" Lincoln said. "Come on inside" Bobby said.

They came inside, and saw that the building was empty. "That's strange, where is everybody?" Lincoln. "Yeah, I thought I would see CJ and then everyone else by now, and then I would be extremely uncomfortable by Carl" Lori admitted. "Oh yeah, well, everyone is out of town, and it's just me, Ronnie Anne, and my mom" Bobby explained. "Oh well that explains everything" Lincoln said.

"Anyways, come on inside the living room" Bobby said. The three of them came into the living room, where they saw Ronnie Anne and Maria on the couch. "Mom, Ronnie Anne, Lincoln and Lori are here" Bobby said. "Hey Mrs. Santiago, hey Ronnie Anne" Lori said. "Hey Lori, Hey Lincoln" Maria said. "Hey Mrs. Santiago" Lincoln said. "Sup Lame-o, long time no see" Ronnie Anne said. "Sup _Lamette_, long no see either_" _Lincoln said. "Did you just call me _Lamette?" _Ronnie Anne asked. "Hey I think it's only fair since you call me Lame-O" Lincoln said.

"_Touche _Lame-O, _touche" _Ronnie Anne said. "Hey _Nee Nee, _why don't you show Lincoln around the city, and this time, don't screw up" Bobby said. "I already showed him around the city" Ronnie Anne said. "No it's fine Ronnie Anne, I'm up to it" Lincoln said. Ronnie Anne sighed "Alright, come on Lincoln" She said and grabbed his arm and took him out "Be back before the street lights come on" Maria said. "Alright Mom" Ronnie Anne said. "Don't you guys get ugly while you guys are out now" Lori said, wiggling her eyes and smirking. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne blushed simultaneously in embarrassment. "Lincoln come on let's go!" Ronnie Anne said and they went out the door

**Main Plot**

**(Author's Note: Thriller starts here)**

After a fun day out in the city, such as having snow-cones, ice cream, and skateboarding, much to Lincoln's discomfort, much to Ronnie Anne's amusement, the two were walking back home while it was becoming dark. "Well that was fun" Lincoln said. "Yeah it was, especially the part where you kept hurting yourself trying to skateboard, I'm sorry but that was funny" Ronnie Anne chuckled. "Hey! it's not funny ok?!" Lincoln said, irritated. "Come on Lincoln, you know it was funny" Ronnie Anne said. "Whatever!" Lincoln scoffed. Ronnie Anne laughed at this. It was too funny to see Lincoln trying to skateboard, only to fail.

However, while they were walking, Lincoln felt as if he needed to tell Ronnie Anne something important…..VERY Important.

"Hey listen Ronnie Anne, you don't think I'm strange do you?" Lincoln asked, concerned. "Why not at all Lincoln, I'm think you're a great friend in all, why would you asked that?" Ronnie Anne asked as they stopped walking. "Well…it's just that…I have something I want to tell you Ronnie" Lincoln said. "What is it?" Ronnie Anne asked. "I'm not like the other guys" Lincoln said. "Of course not Lincoln, that's why your my best friend" Ronnie Anne assured. "No….I mean I'm different" Lincoln said. "What are you talking about Lame-O?" Ronnie Anne asked, confused.

Unfortunately for Ronnie Anne, she was soon gonna get her answer, as, unbeknownst to her and Lincoln, a full moon began to emerge from the dark clouds, and as it finally settled in, Lincoln began to squirm around weirdly, leaving Ronnie Anne confused and concerned. After squirming rapidly, Lincoln fell to the ground in agony. "Lincoln, are you alright?!" Ronnie Anne asked, concerned and worried about her friend.

Unfortunately, the next thing she saw terrified her. When Lincoln looked up at her, instead of his normal look, he had black eyes with red slits, fangs, and his ears were slightly pointy. It truly terrified Ronnie out of her wits. "GET AWAY!" Lincoln said in a deep, low scary voice. Ronnie Anne screamed in terror as she watched Lincoln transform into a different being. He started to sprout more white hair than ever, his ears grew more pointy, he grew paws and claws, and sprouted more fur over his arms, his nose and mouth grew, and whiskers developing too, while also growling at the terrified Ronnie Anne for her to get away from the process.

After transforming, Lincoln was now a white furry _werewolf_, to the horror of his girlfriend. After screaming her lungs out for a while and watching the nice white-haired boy she used to know turn into a hairy beast, and just in time before the werewolf could notice her, she then ran for her life into another direction, instead of running straight home (probably because she was so scared, she wasn't thinking at the time) and ran deep into the woods.

The werewolf then noticed she was gone, and ran off to find her. The terrified tomboy was running all the while, while the werewolf came into woods as well, also knocking down a tree, due to being crazy. Ronnie Anne could hear the wolf getting closer and closer, prompting her to run even faster. The Werewolf howled at the moon and ran even more faster than ever. Ronnie Anne kept running and kept looking back to make sure she got away from the werewolf for sure, but unfortunately for her, the wolf jumped out of nowhere, causing her to fall on the ground.

Ronnie Anne could only lay on the ground, screaming and crying in terror. The boy she once knew was now a beast, ready to attack her. The white-wolf lunged his claws at the screaming young tomboy, and attacked her.

* * *

In reality, Ronnie Anne was in her room, in her bed, having a nightmare. "Please, don't get me!, please no Lincoln, please! no! It's me, Ronnie Anne! No! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ronnie Anne screamed. It was enough to alert Lincoln, Lori, Bobby, and Maria to run to her room. Bobby opened the door to Ronnie's room, and they all ran in, seeing Ronnie Anne possibly having a nightmare. Lincoln went over to her bed, and started shaking her to wake her up.

"Ronnie Anne, Ronnie Anne wake up!" Lincoln said, worried. Whatever nightmare she was having, it must've been bad. "No, please don't get me Lincoln! AAAAAHHHH!" Ronnie Anne screamed. Now this really had everyone worried, especially Lincoln. "Ronnie Anne! Wake Up!" Lincoln screamed. Ronnie Anne finally came to and woke up, covered in cold sweat and breathing heavily. "Nee Nee! You okay?" Bobby asked. "That was some kind of nightmare you was having" Lori said. "Yeah, you ok Mija?" Maria asked. "I'm fine mom" Ronnie Anne answered. "What kind of nightmare were you having?" Lori asked. "It was nothing" Ronnie Anne said. "Are you sure, because I'm pretty sure I heard you say Lincoln's name in it" Lori said. "Yeah, what was that about?" Lincoln asked. "It was nothing, ok?!" Ronnie Anne shouted. "Ok Mija, no need to shout" Maria said. "Ok, sorry mom, anyways, what time is it?" Ronnie Anne asked. "7:00 pm" Lincoln said. "Oh ok" Ronnie Anne said.

"Are you still shook up from that nightmare you had?" Lincoln said. "Yeah, I guess I am" Ronnie Anne answered. "Tell you what Ronnie, why don't you and Lincoln come with us for a walk down town, would that be nice?" Lori asked. "I guess that'll be nice" Ronnie Anne said. "Alright, come let's go" Bobby said. "Wait hold up, let me get into some different clothes for the occasion" Lincoln said. "Okay, but don't be to long though" Lori said. "I won't" He said and went into his guest room to put on different clothes. The clothes he picked consisted of an orange jacket with white v-shaped stripes that go over the front and back, orange buttons, white stripes over the right of the right arm sleeve, and the left of the left arm sleeve, and white circles around the wrist bands of the arm sleeves, and a white circle around the waist of the jacket. Under the jacket, instead of a polo shirt, he wore an ordinary orange shirt, orange pants, ordinary white socks, no red and blue lines, and black penny-loafers.

Once he came out of his guest room, Everybody was impressed with what he was wearing. "Wow Lincoln, what of clothes are you wearing?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Oh, just a little something that I got from the mall back in Royal Woods, I wanted to put on for the occasion" Lincoln said. "Oh wow that's cool bro" Bobby said. "Oh yeah, I literally forgot you got those clothes from the mall" Lori said. "Yeah, but anyways, what are we waiting for, come let's go" Lincoln said, and the four of them walked out the front door. "Be safe out there you guys" Maria said. "Don't worry Mom, we will" Bobby said as he and the others went out the front door.

While they walked down the city road, a funky pop music number started playing as Lincoln noticed Ronnie Anne was still looking down, possibly from the nightmare she had, so Lincoln decided to cheer her up by singing a song he made up a few days ago, with unknown background vocals accompanying him, along with the funky music number.

He sang:

_It's close to midnight, and something evil's lurking in the dark_

_Under the moonlight, you'll see a sight that'll almost stop your heart_

_**You try to scream, **__but terror takes the sound before you make it _

_**You start freeze,**__ as horror looks you right between the eyes_

_Your Paralyzed._

_You hear the door slam_

_And realize there's nowhere left to run_

_You feel the cold hand, and wonder if you ever see the sun_

_**You close your eyes, **__and hope that this is just imagination_

_**But all the while, **__you hear a creature creeping up behind_

_Your out of time._

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side_

_They will possess you, unless you change that number on your dial_

_**Now is the time, **__for you and I to cuddle close together_

_Yeah, ooh_

_**All through the night,**__ I'll save you from that terror on the screen_

_I'll make you see._

While Lincoln sung, he brung a smile to Ronnie Anne's face, helping her get the nightmare out of her head, while Lori and Bobby were behind, also enjoying themselves. After Lincoln sung, he and Ronnie joined in hands, while Lori and Bobby joined hands, and the four of them skipped down the road to the rhythm of the funky music number.

While they skipped down, they passed the Great Lakes City cemetery, and after they walked, unbeknownst to them, a deep menacing voice was heard.

**Darkness falls across the land, the midnight hour is close at hand**

**Creatures crawl in the search of blood, to terrorize y'all's neighborhood **

_(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, hee hee hee)_

**And whosoever shall be found, without the soul for getting down**

**Must stand and face the hounds of hell, and rot inside corpses shell**

While the voice talked, zombies started to come out of the cemetery. They all had green eyes, some of them having eyes with no pupils, teared and tattered clothes, rotten teeth, and they were moaning, groaning, and limping.

**The foulest stench is in the air, the funk of forty thousand years **_(Thriller Night, thriller)_

**And grizzly ghouls from every tomb, are closing in to seal your doom **_(Oh yeah)_

**And though you fight to stay alive **_(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)_**, your body starts to shiver**

_(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)_

**But no more mortal can resist, the evil of…..the Thriller.**

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Lori, and Bobby's enjoyment was short-lived when they soon stopped in their tracks as soon as the music stopped. They found all the zombies surrounding them, much to their horror. "What in the world is this?!" Ronnie Anne asked, horrified. "Aww man, so much for that song I came up with!" Lincoln asked, also scared. "Lincoln, look what song created, ya twerp!" Lori said, mostly scared. "Wait a minute, why does some of these zombies look…FAMILIAR?!" Bobby asked, frantic. "Wait a minute!" Ronnie said as she took a look at a few of the zombies, all of whom looked very familiar, which consisted of: "Abuela?!" Ronnie Anne gasped. "Carl?!" Bobby gasped. "Carlota, Carlos?!" Ronnie gasped.

"Wait a minute…CJ?!" Lincoln gasped. "Frida?!" Lori gasped. "Abuelo?!" Bobby gasped. Finally , Ronnie Anne gasped "Carlitos, Sid?!". The names that the four gasped about were the family called "Casagrandes" and Ronnie Anne's friend, Sid Chang. "Ok, I think it's about time we get out of here!" Ronnie Anne said as she turned around, only to be even more horrified by the second; Lori and Bobby had become zombies themselves!. "Bobby, Lori?!" Ronnie Anne. She then turned around, only Lincoln had became a zombie himself. "Lincoln?!" She asked. After that, she was left silent with horror.

Lincoln, Lori, Bobby, the Casagrandes, and Sid, along with the other zombies broke into a dance number as the funky music number started to play again.

Through out half of the song, Lincoln, who had reverted back to his human form, began to sing again

_Because this is Thriller, Thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike_

_You know it's Thriller, Thriller night_

_Your fighting for you life inside a killer, Thriller_

_**Thriller, Thriller night, **__Girl I can thrill you more than any ghoul could ever dare try_

_**Thriller **__(Ooh, Ooh)__**, Thriller night**_

_So let me hold you tight and share a, __**Killer, Diller, Chiller, Thriller **_

_**Here Toniiiiiiiiight**_

_Because this is __**Thriller, Thriller night, **__Girl I can thrill you more than ghoul would ever dare try_

_**Thriller **__(Ooh, Ooh) __**Thriller night**_

_So let me hold you tight and share a, __**Killer Thriller **_

_Oow!_

After Lincoln was done singing, Ronnie Anne ran all the way to an abandoned house, and before she went inside, she looked back; Lincoln, who has now reverted back into his zombie form, Lori, Bobby, The Casagrandes, Sid, and all the other zombies were going after her. This terrified Ronnie Anne enough to immediately run into the abandoned house and close the front door back.

The zombies came up the steps of the house, growling, trying to open the door and get to the scared tomboy.

Ronnie Anne opened the door to a bedroom, closed it back, locked it, and put a chair against it to keep it blocked. As she started to back away, a hand of one of the zombies busted through the window of the room, making her scream and back away against another window, where other zombies were trying bust into. To make things even more scary for her, she gets on the couch of the room as zombies burst through the floor, making her scream and be horrified even more.

More zombies busted through the windows, and last but not least, the wood door began to bust open, revealing Lincoln, as he removed the chair in front of the door, and he finally manage to burst through the door, with Lori, Bobby, the Casagrandes, and Sid following behind.

Ronnie Anne could only sit there and quiver in fear while the zombies, led by Lincoln, closed in on her. As they got closer, she became wide eyed and even more scared that she sat in a fetal position with her knees up to her face as Lincoln reached for her neck.

As he did, she screamed in terror.

* * *

In real reality, Lincoln was trying to wake her up. When she finally came to, she screamed in terror, at the exact same time she screamed in her dream. "What's the problem Ronnie Anne?" The white haired boy, who was surprisingly still in his new orange and white clothes and penny loafers, asked. Once Ronnie Anne saw him, she got up and hugged him, which surprised and made the albino blushed, but he hugged her back. "Ronnie Anne, are you okay, that must've been one heck of a nightmare you was having" Lincoln said. "It was nothing, but I just need a hug of comfort from it though, but don't get used to it Lame-O" Ronnie Anne said. "Alright _Lamette" _Lincoln said pridely. Both of them let out a chuckle. "Tell you what, how 'bout me and you go for a walk down the city by ourselves, it's only 8:00 pm, the street lights don't come on 'til 10:00 pm, your up for it?" Lincoln asked

Normally, Ronnie Anne would say no to this, but this time, she decided to let it slide. "Okay Lame-O, let's go, but don't be so cheesy on me" Ronnie Anne said. "I won't promise you that" Lincoln remarked with a chuckle. Ronnie Anne just rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle herself. As they walked out Ronnie Anne's room, holding each other's backs, Lincoln looked back to the viewers, revealing his black werewolf eyes with red slits. As he did, the deep menacing voice was heard laughing menacingly.

**MHMHMHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHhahahaha**

**Author's Notes: Finally! I'm done with this story, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this scary fanfic, I've been wanting to do this for a long time. If you did enjoy this, please review it, that be awesome! P.S. The words that were blackish while Lincoln was singing the song was used to represent the background vocals that Lincoln was being accompanied by. Based on Michael Jackson's Thriller. I don't own the Loud House, it belongs to Viacom**

**Trivia: **

***The words that were blackened when Lincoln was singing the song were to represent **

**the unknown background vocals accompanying him**

***Also, I decided to change the color of theThriller clothes that Lincoln wears to**

**orange and white to suit his style.**


End file.
